Eleven Kisses
by EasyTyger
Summary: Eleven times the Doctor kisses River. Eleven standalone, short vignettes. I sequenced them vaguely in chronological order from the Doctor's perspective. If anyone would like to give feedback on individual stories, or the series I would love that.
1. One: Exhaustion

**One – Exhaustion**

River ducked swiftly under a branch as they made their way through the thick undergrowth. "How much farther?" whined the Doctor from behind her, stopping and leaning on the branch and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Just over the top of the next hill, we'll be able to spot the TARDIS from there."

"That's what you said last time, and there was just _another_ hill."

"It's the same hill, Sweetie."

"No it's not, there was a definite downward gradient earlier, which means this is an entirely different, _new_ hill."

River turned and chucked a hand to her hip, "Do you need a rest?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine to keep going. I thought you might need a little sit down though?"

River decided to spare his pride and agreed to take a break. She sat on a convenient rock and extracted her flask from her pack. She took a drink and then passed it to the Doctor, who had thrown himself onto the ground with his back to a tree. River looked around noticed some berries growing on an adjacent bramble. "Ooh! These look nice."

"River, don't eat those. They could be poisonous, or psychotropic, or both."

"Oh come on, they're berries, big purple, juicy berries," she said, standing up and plucking one from its stalk, barely concealing a smirk.

"River…"

She brought the berry closer to her lips. "What are you going to do about it?" She popped the berry into her mouth.

"River!"

She grinned and swallowed. The Doctor sat up as she picked another from the bramble. He stumbled to his feet, still bandy-legged from their hike.

"What are you doing? Have you no sense at all?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and placed the berry on her tongue and curled it into her mouth with a smug grin.

"You've been here before haven't you?" he asked, stepping right into her personal space.

She winked up at him and tapped the side of her nose.

"What are they like?" he said, interested now.

"Delicious, you should try some," she replied before putting a third in her mouth.

"Think I will," he said and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers and slid his tongue into her mouth to taste the sweet juices of the berries. "Mmm," he said, breaking away and licking his lips.

"Come on, sweaty-man," she said, putting a palm to his forehead. "Just a little bit further now."


	2. Two: Cross

**Two – Cross**

River is angry, he is aware of that much, but he can't remember why, or concentrate long enough to find out. She is gesticulating – making curt strokes with her right hand whilst her left is propped on her hip pressing her fingers into her flesh in perfect time with the other. The tendons in her neck are taut and her hair is swishing lightly next to it as her body inclines further towards him. He can see her breasts jiggle with her furious gesturing and it's almost unbearably distracting, so he darts his eyes back up to her face.

Her forehead is set in a frown, which is unintentionally adorable. Her eyes are boring into him and he meets her stare – her pupils are dilated and it reminds him of earlier, when they were dilated for an altogether different reason. He turns his attention to her mouth and it is moving frantically with harsh words of admonishment, but her lips are full and look indecently soft.

He can't take it any longer so he takes her face – and his life – in his hands. Her mouth hesitates and he moves in, gathering her angry little lips up into his mouth. He sucks them lightly and hums before pressing his forehead to hers and saying, "You taste lovely when you're cross." Her hands slip up under his jacket and she returns the kiss hungrily, tasting even better than before.


	3. Three: Asleep

**Three – Asleep**

He sat at the bedside not knowing to do, or if he should do anything at all. She had taken a pretty serious knock and had been unconscious for the best part of a day. He had rushed her back to the TARDIS med bay, scanned her and found a slight swelling on her brain, but she was stable. Twenty-two hours later the swelling was gone but she hadn't woken up. He repeated the scan to be sure there was nothing else the matter, but it seemed she just needed the sleep, so he sat at her bedside and waited. He wanted so desperately to see her eyes looking at him and recognising him; he wanted to tell her how worried he had been. But her eyes stayed closed and he just had to keep worrying and waiting.

The blankets were pulled up over her chest and her arms were resting limply down by her sides outside of the covers. It was such an unnatural sleeping position – she usually slept on her belly with her knee slung out to the side and her arm stuffed under the pillow and she would wake up with her face creased by the sheets. That was normal – this was not. Her face was passive, with no sign of the usual micro-expressions that would flash across it when she slept. It made him worry that she wasn't dreaming – that something of her might be lost.

He reminded himself that she would be fine. He had met her older and she was the same as usual, but somehow, it wasn't enough. He would forget it again almost immediately, and return to the worry. After a dozen times or so, he stopped even trying to think.

He moved to kneel next to the bed and looked at her mouth: it was still and her lips were a little bit dry. He gently stroked her motionless cheek; she seemed smaller, somehow. He remembered a fairy-tale where a princess was wakened by a kiss, and although it seemed stupid, he couldn't help but try. So he leaned over her and tentatively placed his lips onto hers, finding them hearteningly warm. He knew that it was ridiculous to even think that a kiss might have an effect, but even so, when it didn't, his chest tightened and he broke into a sob. He buried his face in the blankets and wondered what she had done to him.

Eleven hours and sixteen minutes later he was sitting in the chair, forcing himself not to look at her to help the time pass a little more easily, when he heard her hoarsely say, "Hello Sweetie."


	4. Four: Danger

**Four – Danger**

The sound of laser fire filled the corridor, and lit it with a strobing red glow. The Judoon were not being precious about wasting ammunition. River and the Doctor crouched behind a large metal crate, their breathing laboured from running, ducking and generally avoiding being killed.

"What now?" she panted, and looked at him as though he could actually have the answer.

He shrugged. "I think we might be trapped."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Me too…we could surrender I suppose?" They looked at each other seriously for a moment, searching one another's faces, before breaking down in convulsions of laughter. "Good one!" she said.

"I thought so."

"Back to the matter in hand…how many are there?" She cocked an ear to listen for a moment. "Three second repeat laser rifles, I think. So…eight?"

"Two second," he corrected, "so only six."

"Six, I think I can take six." She took her blaster from its holster and adjusted it for rapid fire; she always found that it helped to have more modern weapons than her opponents.

"I'll try to distract them to give you time," he said.

She smiled and looked him up and down. "You are pretty distracting."

"Says the woman wearing _that_ cat suit."

"This old thing?" she replied, running a finger down over her collarbone and along the neckline to its apex between her breasts.

The Doctor's eyes followed the finger's path involuntarily. He bit his lip and looked her in the eye. "Nmph. Later," he scolded and promised.

"Assuming we don't get horribly killed, of course."

"That would be terrible," he agreed, smirking. "Right, I'll go and make myself conspicuous and you…you shoot them all." She nodded and turned, lifting her blaster up beside her head in preparation. "Oh, and River?" she turned back and his mouth was on hers before she had time to blink. She closed her eyes and allowed her lips to part under the insistent pressure of his. She rested her free hand on his neck, caressing his stubbled jawline with her thumb. "Don't get killed," he said as he broke away.

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal." He jumped up and ran across the corridor, distracting the Judoon enough for them to stop firing for a split second, but it was plenty of time for River to spring to her feet and assess their locations. There were eight, of course, but she dispatched them as though there were only six.


	5. Five: Distraction

**Five – Distraction**

"Oh hello…" he said, surprised to see her. "I thought you were working?"

"I was, but I fancied a break," she replied, stretching her arms above her head languorously and yawning. "All work and no play…"

The Doctor chuckled at the notion of River ever being thought of as dull. His eyes scanned the room looking for something.

"So what are you doing?" she asked, "Anything interesting?"

"Oh no, no. Nothing interesting, just…tinkering." He leaned awkwardly against the console crossing his legs. River could have sworn she saw him kick something underneath, but let it pass. She climbed the steps and went to the far side of the console. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, nothing. Why don't you go back to the study and I'll bring you a cup of tea and some biscuits…and I'll give you a shoulder rub."

She laughed, "Yes on the first two, no on the third. Not after last time." She rubbed her shoulder at the memory of it. The Doctor's body relaxed a little as she came around and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of something over her shoulder. He took hold of her face and quickly dragged her mouth around to meet his and kissed her thoroughly, keeping his eyes fixed on the creature moving near the doorway. It jumped up and deposited itself amongst some coats. He broke the kiss and realised that much of River's weight was now held in his hands, her eyes were still closed as she dreamily savoured the kiss. He smiled smugly at the effect he had – even when he wasn't paying full attention.

"Well," she said opening her eyes, "forget the tea and biscuits, because you're coming with me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the corridor. He looked back over his shoulder at the creature still nestled amongst the coats.

Some hours later he lured it out with some sardines he found in the cupboard and sent it on its way, back where it had come from.

"I hope that wasn't that same kitten from earlier, I told you not to encourage it," she said standing behind him with crossed arms.

"I wasn't encouraging it, it just followed us home."

"I see. So, these cat toys under the console are for what exactly?"

"Ah." _Damn._


	6. Six: Water

**Six – Water**

River is singing and letting the water patter over her skin as she washes her body with an oversized sea sponge. Her bathroom is large and tiled with smooth, flat sandstone slabs; her showerhead mimics warm rainfall. She puts aside the sponge and pours some sweet-smelling shampoo on her hand and massages it thoroughly into her hair with her fingertips. She lets her head fall back and the water run over it, rinsing the suds down her back and away down the plughole.

She stands for a few moments allowing the water to run over her head and face, muting sounds and shutting out the world. Her eyes are closed – she enjoys the sensory deprivation and listens to the sound of her heartbeats and the breath rising and falling in her lungs.

Then, unexpectedly, she feels his lips on hers; the sensation is heightened by the absence of the others. Her lips tingle and pulse and she smiles, opening her mouth to his. He kisses her deeply, keeping only their mouths touching, caressing her drenched lips and tongue with his own. The sensation spreads throughout her body and she whimpers.

Then, as suddenly as they arrived his lips are gone again; leaving her with her face inclined, expecting more. It doesn't come and she steps out from under the water and opens her eyes to find him not there. She leans towards the door. "Hey!" She can hear his footsteps retreating down the corridor.


	7. Seven: Fear

**Seven – Fear**

He stood fidgeting in the doorway, leaning against the frame and hoping that it was coming across as relaxed. In reality, he was feeling anything but. His hearts felt like they were about to give out, without any chance of regeneration, and that he was going to drop dead on the spot and be a massive inconvenience for everyone. He couldn't recall ever being more terrified than he was at that moment. Perhaps it was the fact that there was nothing he could do to change it; he could only lean there with legs like jelly.

"Come here," said River.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, begging her not to make him. River had her arms full of baby, Amy's baby, her sister. She was cradling and rocking the tiny bundle and looking at her with such tenderness.

"Here, You have to hold her. You have no choice." River approached him and he tried his hardest to protest, but the baby was in his arms anyway. He held her in front of him, her head lying in his open palm, skin warm and velvety and so tiny it made his hands look huge. River kept her steadying hand on the child's stomach for a moment before moving to let go.

"Oh God, what if I drop her? What if I hurt her?"

"You won't," River reassured. He was sure the Ponds would disagree so he looked to them, but he saw nothing but kindness reflected back. He turned his eyes back at the tiny human, wriggling and making tens of expressions, one after the other with no pattern that he could discern. She wasn't saying much, other than she was happy, happy to be held like that. She felt safe in his hands. He felt his chest squeeze and he made a funny happy sound and said, "Hello Pond."

With misty eyes he looked at River who was standing by his side – she wore the same expression. He made a barely perceptible nod at her and she returned it and they both started to laugh.

"What's so funny, you two?" asked Rory.

"Nothing, just stupidly happy," the Doctor replied with a sniff.

"Certifiably," River agreed as she pushed her nose into his cheek. He turned his face and kissed her carefully, but was unable to maintain it because his mouth only wanted to smile. He was still terrified, but it was going to be okay.


	8. Eight: Loss

**Eight – Loss**

The Doctor entered her darkened bedroom and wordlessly climbed onto the bed. He wanted to just lie next to her and pretend for a while. "Well?" said River, lying on her belly with her face half buried in the bed sheets.

"I thought you were asleep," he said brushing some of her curls away from her face and letting his hand linger next to her ear.

"It's hard to sleep when you constantly need the loo…and then there's you."

"Me?" he asked but it was barely a question.

"Yes you, off gallivanting, getting sneak previews." He didn't argue; he lay in close to her, slipping his arm around the small of her back. He put his nose to hers and closed his eyes.

"Well, which is it?" she asked.

He took a ragged breath and replied, "Neither." He could hear the catch in her throat as she realised.

"I'm so sorry." His voice was a low sob. He could feel her convulse under his arm and pulled her tighter and pressed his trembling lips to hers and they cried together in the dark.

"When?" she asked after a while.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Stay with me?"

"You don't even need to ask, my love."

So they waited.


	9. Nine: Fortune

**Nine**** – ****Fortune**

River enjoyed her own space and he loved that about her, it was something he had never achieved himself. He wasn't surprised that River relished her own company, because she was the best company that _he_ knew. So, oftentimes, he found himself missing her even when she was there, like now. She had secreted herself somewhere hours earlier and he was growing restless. He eventually found her in one of the lower drawing rooms, her feet slung over the arm of the chair, absent-mindedly thumbing the corner of the novel she was reading.

That was something else he loved; she could probably read a novel in no time at all, but she didn't. She pored over the words and phrases, trying to ascertain the author's deeper meaning – probably seeing a lot that wasn't there at all, but loving it all the same. Sometimes she would re-read a section, and he knew that she was, because the slow rocking of her crossed leg would still whilst she gave it all of her concentration. When she was done, her leg would begin to move again.

He stood and watched her for a while, the inclination of her neck, the barely perceptible smirk as she read a pleasing passage, her bare foot bobbing lightly and flexing. The arch of her foot was something that always delighted him. It was identical to the arch of her back when they were making love she was just on the verge of orgasm. He would think about it always when she wore heels, but he preferred it like this with her foot bare and delicate, lovely.

There was too much love to be contained in his chest, so he sighed. She dog-eared her page and turned to see him, her face gentle and quizzical. He knelt down on the floor next to her chair and placed a loving hand on her back and looked at her, barely believing that she could be real, and if she was, that he could be the one to have her. He marvelled at how she could look at him in such a way that it made him believe he deserved it.

He tilted her chin with two fingers and dropped a lingering kiss on her lips.


	10. Ten: Longing

**Ten – Longing**

He was walking quickly away, attempting to look as though he wasn't _running_ away. He took great, long strides with his hands pushed deep into his pockets, concealing the fact that they were formed into fists. The TARDIS was parked somewhere around here, down an alley, and he cursed himself for not taking note of which one exactly. They all looked the same though, so he wasn't sure if it would have made any difference if he had.

He walked briskly, glancing sidelong down each alleyway as he passed. _Why were there so many alleys?_ _Planet of the endless, identical alleys, they should have called it_. Suddenly he registered a flash of blond curls and his legs involuntarily began to go in reverse. His hands relaxed in his pockets as he stuck his head back around the entrance to the alleyway. It was her alright, he'd recognise her from behind almost as easily from the front. He had watched her leave so many times, and although he hated it, he had to admit that it had its fringe benefits.

River was standing with arms crossed, tapping a booted foot, waiting for something. He took a look around to see if he was still being pursued, but he appeared to have managed to blend in with the crowd and lost them. He made his legs looser and sidled towards her silently. He had never managed to sneak up on her before and he really wanted to do it at least once. He came close behind her, holding his breath and slipped his hands quickly around her face and over her eyes. "Guess who?"

She stiffened instantly. "Doctor," she almost hissed and turned around quickly. "No, no, you can't be here." She pushed him away with both hands to his chest.

"What? Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"Yes, yes, but you have to go. Now."

"No, not until you tell me why," he said and pulled her closer, smelling her hair and closing his eyes. It had been a while.

"Think about it," she said, but she was distracting him and he couldn't think very clearly, so it took a few moments before he realised who it was she was waiting for. He held her by the two shoulders and pushed her away from him with a look of panic in his eyes. "Right!" He let go and started back in the direction he had come.

River turned around to look and see if his younger self was coming back yet. She felt a tug on her arm and she was spun around. Before she could protest she was being pushed against the wall and kissed, swiftly but longingly. "I miss you," he whispered before running off again. River felt her knees weaken and was glad of the wall to support her.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" said the younger Doctor coming around the corner, oblivious.

She turned to look at him and straightened herself up. "Not on your life."


	11. Eleven: Spoken

A/N - I've been told this one's a bit vague, but instead of hitting you with a sledgehammer I'll just say think of the location and what he's wearing.

* * *

**Eleven – Spoken**

He stands at her door for a moment, and then knocks. He can hear the shuffle of the locks before the door opens and she leans up against the doorframe, looking divine. "Hello again. I thought you had to go?"

"I do," he replies, "but I have to tell you something before I do." He scratches his cheek nervously. "Can I come in?"

River chuckles. "Since when do you ask? Normally you're just sitting there when I get in." He grins and she grabs him by the sleeve and brings him inside.

He smooths down the crease in his trousers, focusing on that rather than looking at her sitting expectantly next to him. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she offers in an attempt to break the silence.

He lifts his head and looks at her solemnly. "River." He takes her hands and cradles them in his. "I love you." He lets it hang in the air for a moment watching for her reaction. She seems bemused so he continues, "I've never told you properly before, not out loud. But I do, and I have, for almost as long as I've known you. I love you, River Song, Melody Pond." He looks back at the crease.

She moves her hand to his cheek and guides his face back to hers. "You don't have to tell me, you daft man, you show me."

"Some things need to be spoken as well as shown, and this is one of those things. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"You know, just when I think that I have the measure of you, you go and do something like this and I'm completely at sea again. I don't think I'll ever fully understand you." She laughs her lovely laugh.

He can feel a sensation rise in his chest and he needs to supress it so he kisses her, pressing his mouth onto hers, perhaps a little too hard, trying to lose himself there. He concentrates on the softness of her lips and the warmth of her breath and the smallness of her hands. He squeezes his eyes closed to bury the other thoughts. He breaks away, allowing his bottom lip to linger a moment longer.

"I love you too," she says stroking the neat lock of hair next to his ear. "Let me show you." She stands and offers him her hand. He takes it; he always takes it.


End file.
